


共生

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: WHO I AM 设定久违的坑。
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 15





	共生

1.

在人类中流传着这样一个传说，只要刺穿吸血鬼的心脏，喝了她的心头血，就能得到永生。

悬崖边的豪华城堡里莫寒坐在雍容华贵的房间内再一次靠在洁白软适的椅子上，手里拿着镶了各种珠宝的精致银镜，看到镜子里自己虽有倾世的绝美面容却微皱着眉头笑不起来。

人类的寿命只有短短的百年，再过几十年皮肤的质感就会衰老变丑，要想永葆青春容颜不老就得想其他不寻常的办法。

这时她不禁想起那个关于吸血鬼的传说，从桌下拿出一把封尘已久的精巧纯匕首，上面还雕刻着一枚十字架。莫寒握紧刀柄一用力就抽出半截，里面的锋利刀刃闪着清冽寒光晃过莫寒上扬的嘴角映在半眯的深邃眉眼之中。此刻她脑海中已经浮现出了一张俊美吸血鬼的脸，皇室中唯一一位吸血鬼ALPHA伯爵戴萌。

莫寒再一用力把刀柄插了回去，合上了那道光。眼眸中百转琉璃，就她了。勾起的嘴角自信到她好似已经得到了那位的心头血。

一个月后，远在黑暗森林深处的戴萌收到了公主殿下的邀请函，让她去参加宴舞会。

戴萌是惊讶的，她活了几百年其他公主怕她都来不及，没想到高高在上的莫寒公主居然会邀请自己这个异族伯爵去参加她的舞会。

戴萌亦是惊喜的，当初觉得成为人类贵族是一件很有有趣的事情，结果一当当了200年，国王都换了好几人，她因为无心政权现在还是一个处于边缘的伯爵。戴萌感到这样亘古不变只有黑夜没有白天的人生越来越无聊，这几年想变成人类永浴在阳光之下的想法愈来愈强烈。

吸血鬼界也有一个传说，只要拿到公主项链上的红宝石并蚕食她的鲜血就能变身为人，摆脱永无止境的黑夜。现在不管公主是以什么样的想法让自己去参加的，但这百年难遇的机会就在眼前，此时不去更待何时？

饮尽高脚杯中的红酒，起身离开那艳红的真皮沙发，脱下那件黑色的吸血鬼披风穿上许久未碰过的伯爵制服随即就踏上了去往公主城堡的路，消失在了黑夜中。

等戴萌赶到时，踏进高耸矗立金碧辉煌的城堡里发现了诡异的一幕，巨大冷清的城堡里只有几位仆人在来回走动着。是不是只有自己一个人过来参加舞会？这让戴萌感到不解，正当她疑惑时，莫寒出现了。

“你来了，伯爵大人。”

清脆甜美的声音浮在耳畔，映入戴萌眼帘的是那位头戴闪耀皇冠，身穿一袭纯白华贵丽服的高贵OMEGA公主，她甜美可爱的笑容就像一位清纯可人的少女。

“尊敬的公主殿下，属下有礼了”

戴萌半曲膝右手附上左胸向莫寒礼貌的行了个礼。眼神却装作不经意的样子扫过莫寒裸露于颈前那颗如鸽子蛋般大小的红宝石项链。

莫寒也微笑着右脚向后膝盖弯曲，提起自己华丽又厚重的褶皱裙摆向戴萌微微鞠了下身。

“伯爵大人不必如此生疏，你的名字经常是小时候母亲哄我睡觉时的睡前读物，只不过她说的是我要再不乖乖睡觉，那位长相青面獠牙般恐怖的吸血鬼伯爵就会深夜前来偷偷吃掉我美味的糖果。要不是前段时间偶然看到了自国家成立以来的各位伯爵相册，看到你这般的绅士优雅风度翩翩一下子就颠覆了以前我对你的认知。所以我对你充满了好奇。这次邀请你来，就是只想让你陪我过个生日，想好好了解你。”

大胆有趣，看起来又天真无邪，双眼清澈透明直视心灵，让人能无条件的相信她说的每一句话。然而这公主真当如此单纯吗？戴萌也得去需要了解她。

“能被公主殿下邀请，是我的荣幸。听闻殿下的容貌如太阳一般的耀眼，双眼包含了世间的美好星辰。由是阿弗洛狄忒降世。今日有幸一见果然名不虚传，容属下冒昧，我活了上百年您是第一个让我心动之人。”

莫寒听了戴萌对自己容貌的夸赞开心的捂着嘴笑，银铃般的笑声从细长指缝间漾出来，回荡在空旷的城堡内真是悦耳动听。

两人站在大理石地板的圆厅上相互吹捧着，表面甚是和谐，各自心里都在打算着自己的小算盘。

悠扬典雅的音乐适时的响起，戴萌绅士的弯腰伸出左手邀请莫寒来共舞。

“公主殿下，可否赏脸与我一起共支舞。”

“大人真是谦虚，你千里迢迢来赴约，我可不敢怠慢你的请求。”

说完莫寒那一直放在身前的双手抬了起来，左手搭上戴萌的左肩，右手伸出掌心后转了半圈和戴萌的左手紧握在了一起，戴萌顺势用右手揽上了莫寒纤细的腰肢。瞬间两人调整好了姿势，共同迈出了舞池中的第一步。

两人曼妙的舞姿犹如在冰上滑行的精灵般流畅优美，莫寒的裙摆在配合默契的舞步中随着音乐飘逸起来。本是厚重的裙摆好似化为了轻柔的云朵，看起来她们在云上共舞。

莫寒看着戴萌胸前的黑色领结，视线滑过流畅棱角的下颚向上，盯上了那双烈焰红唇，潜在的危险，撩拨内心暗藏的火焰。在杀死她之前很想尝尝这危险绝美的味道。

“殿下你在想什么？脸怎么红了？”

戴萌温柔低沉的嗓音把莫寒的思绪拉回了现实，在臆想中居然红了脸，这让她显得有点窘迫，该死的生理反应。

“没有，我应该跳的有点累了吧。”

“你真可爱。”

“啊？”

戴萌温柔的目光对上莫寒慌乱的眼神，腰上的右手不禁又加重了几分力，让莫寒的上身更贴近自己，神秘莫测的眼睛渐渐的在莫寒眼前放大，温热的气息喷洒在她柔嫩的耳旁。

“我说，殿下你真可爱，像极了一只小白兔。你就是神圣的天使，上帝看在你美貌的份上一定会宽恕众人的罪恶。”

这魅惑的嗓音由耳朵直传到心脏被撩拨的怦怦乱跳。莫寒脚下的舞步也乱了节奏，一不小心崴住了脚，导致重心不稳直摔在地。

“啊！”

莫寒害怕的紧闭双眼等待自己狼狈倒地的那一刻，黑暗中一双有力的手臂把她从空中捞起，转了一圈划了一个漂亮弧度后被拥入了结实的怀抱中，还用轻柔的语气安慰着慌乱的莫寒。

“公主殿下。放心有我在。”

莫寒被戴萌搂在了怀里惊魂未定，一时间她不知道如何是好，脑袋紧贴着戴萌炙热的胸膛，却听不到一丝情动的心跳。被保护的感觉让她觉得怀里心里都是暖暖的。

真美，人类心脏的颤动，浮上脸颊的红晕，以及鼻腔中呼出的真实气体，都是戴萌所渴望的东西。这个温柔陷阱她早就在进城堡的那一刻就布下了。城堡里寂寞的公主应该最缺爱了吧。如果公主能够心甘情愿的臣服在自己身下将宝石项链交予她，那这么可爱的公主谁还舍得动用武力呢。

戴萌看莫寒脚上有恙直接公主抱起莫寒把她送到了医务间的洁白病床上，还叫了个仆人跟随着。

“谢谢你啊，要不是你我可能会摔得更严重吧。”

“您客气了，保护殿下是属下的职责。医生刚才也说了并无大碍，休息几日即可恢复。”

“啊...那为了感谢你出手相救，戴萌你今天晚上就留下来一起吃晚餐吧。偌大的城堡里我一个朋友都没有真的很无聊。你…愿意做我的朋友吗？”

莫寒楚楚可怜亲自开口询问，那模样让戴萌动了恻隐之心，当朋友？这位纯真的公主是否也和自己一样在城堡里感受着无边的孤寂，原来人类也是会孤独的。但只是这一刻罢了，之后拥有喜欢的事物时这种感觉将会不复存在，而不会有那种喜欢的东西比自己先死去的痛苦。永生真是一种折磨的痛苦。爱你的人你爱的人一个个的相继逝去，他们什么也没有留下什么也没有带走。而你却要承受有关他们所有的回忆活着，这不是一种折磨是什么。

但是小兔子都把门对着你打开了，就别怪大灰狼进去要吃干抹净了。

戴萌答应了莫寒的请求，决定在今晚留了下来。在此期间能尽快得手更好。

2.

眼前一张白色高端古典的矩形长桌上摆满了各种山珍海味。即便这顿晚餐是莫寒邀请的戴萌，戴萌也绅士的走过去帮她拉好椅子，让她坐下后才又回到自己座位上去，整个行为真是温柔至极。

等仆人倒上精美的红酒后，莫寒使了一个眼神，示意她们出去，硕大的房间里就只剩两人共进晚餐。

“开动吧伯爵大人”

“谢殿下”

俩人隔空举起酒杯虚碰了一下，戴萌看到莫寒小抿了  
一口后才仰头把杯中的红酒喝了下去。

说实话这桌饕餮盛宴对戴萌来讲如同嚼蜡，人类的食物吸血鬼是吃不出什么味道的，但吃了也没有什么坏处不好吃而已。

戴萌细嚼慢咽着眼前一盘色泽暗红的牛排，看到对面莫寒吃的津津有味不禁苦笑一下，也学着莫寒的神情挑起了眉头，仿佛她真的尝到了嘴里牛排肉质的鲜嫩可口。

“怎么样，好吃吧，我请了城外最厉害的师傅做我的御用厨师。不止牛排这桌子上做的我都爱吃的。”

莫寒吃到高兴处举着刀叉兴奋的舞动了起来，眼睛对美食的喜爱都化作一弯供桥，里面有湖水淌过折射出水面的星星。

“你还有什么想吃的尽管说”

我想吃你。

当然这句话戴萌还说不出口，但看到白天这么高贵矜持的公主原来这么活泼可爱，整个身体一跳一跳的顺带着白皙脖子上的血管青筋孤A寡o ，这公主是真不怕自己会突然下狠手吗？

“戴萌啊”

此刻莫寒减缓了进食的频率，把刀叉放下叫了戴萌一声。

“殿下请讲”

“你会做我一辈子的好朋友吗？”

这问题傻的可爱，尤其是在问一个永生的吸血鬼。

“那公主愿意和我做一辈子的好朋友吗？”

问题抛过来再抛过去反客为主一切都是那么自然，谁都不想被看透。

“哎，我从小到大根本没有同伴，继承王位也不是我要去操心的事情。我的父王觉得我只要养的白白胖胖到时候谁家来提亲说不定就把我嫁出去了。是他们扩大势力巩固权力的一颗棋子罢了。”

戴萌听的饶有兴趣，这公主头脑清晰的很，知道自己在那群权力至上alpha 中的定位，不是那种娇宠无脑之人。

莫寒把杯中的红酒一饮而尽后，脸上的红晕更明显了，映得小脸红扑扑的。

“有点困了呢” 砸吧下嘴唇，双眼变的朦胧，对着戴萌嘿嘿傻笑。

“殿下你有点醉了，早点休息吧。”

“恩~不嘛~我的城堡里好不容易来了人，今天认识你高兴，来干杯。”

说完莫寒又倒了半杯红酒，还想站起来走到戴萌身边和她真实的碰个杯。

戴萌感觉再喝下去这位公主肯定要醉倒在桌子上，于是起身离座把走路有点踉跄的莫寒扶住防止她摔倒。

“恩~我没醉，没醉。”

莫寒真的没醉，凭借自己的高超演技给戴萌营造出楚楚可怜没人疼，没人爱的模样。

她甩开戴萌的手还继续往前走，不知道要去哪里。戴萌不放心一下子就把莫寒搂在了怀里温柔的看着她轻声说道：“殿下你醉了早点休息吧。”

她的话有股神奇的魔力，莫寒看着戴萌的脸喃喃自语着：“恩..~我醉了...”

戴萌轻笑一声熟练的搂过莫寒的肩膀把她公主抱了起来，莫寒顺势把双手塔在了戴萌的脖子上柔顺的长发靠在她的胸脯上那娇滴滴的，这样的姿势让门外的仆人感觉诧异，公主和这位异族伯爵半天关系竟这么亲密了真是不可思议。

“你们就在门口守着。”

戴萌下了命令让仆人守在卧室门口，自己则把莫寒放在了撑满白色蕾丝帷帐的柔软大床上。看着莫寒半合着眼睛均匀的呼吸着心想机会来的这么容易。完全是自己送上门的。那闪耀的红宝石在白皙的颈间上无不时刻勾引着她的眼睛。等她伸手快要触碰到的那一刻，莫寒突然睁开了眼睛双手抬起握上了戴萌的手。

“你在看什么？”

“公主殿下颈间的项链中间那颗宝石看起来色泽均匀闪亮，质地圆润饱满不参杂任何杂质，我活了这么久都没见过像这般如此的奇珍异宝。”

莫寒低头看着那枚发着幽暗红光的项链，其实她也不清楚这条项链的来历。

“我只知道这是我祖母的祖母流传下来的物件，我睡不着，你给我讲个故事听吧。”

莫寒撒着娇含糊的说出让戴萌给她讲故事听，戴萌被真实的吓了一大跳。看着对方湿漉漉的眼睛那么天真可爱真是无法忍心拒绝。

“那给你讲一个小兔子乖乖把门开开的故事吧。”

“不嘛，这故事真老套。”

“那...小红帽的故事，嗷呜她被大灰狼吃了。”

“我小时候就听了几百次了，真老土。”

“那…那我给你讲塞纳河畔一只心思七拐八拐的兔子和一只风风火火狼崽的故事。”

这次莫寒终于没有继续打断戴萌，放开戴萌的手，搂过来从小睡到大的玩具熊闭上眼睛安静的听故事。

“从前有一座神奇的大森林，森林里生活着很多很多小动物......”

戴萌单膝跪地在床边滔滔不绝的讲着，直到传来莫寒均匀的呼吸声时才停止了声音。看着莫寒白里透红的精致脸庞肌肤吹弹可破真是个睡美人。

作为一位高贵冷艳的纯种吸血鬼可以整天都不用睡觉闲来无事不如去莫寒的梦里走走。戴萌就站在房间里双眼瞳孔已变的成猩红色，眼珠在快速的转动着。不出意外她已经潜入了莫寒的梦中。

3.

梦境慢慢从模糊变的清晰，未见其人先闻其声，少女如清泉般的声音在草地上笑着，带着几分回甜。

在清澈的溪边，莫寒带着一顶白色的绒布遮阳帽，显的脸更加可爱，双手提起垂到脚边的蕾丝长裙露出纤细的脚腕赤足在草地上来回轻踩着，整个身影在阳光下跳跃犹如一只不食人间烟火的精灵。花叶上的晶莹露水被踩的飞溅惊起几只蝴蝶飞舞，满是小花和嫩草的芬芳。如果有画师在旁边就更好了，这般美妙的光与影的结合，在他们眼里肯定美不胜收。

此时戴萌从远处走来，还是那一身帅气的伯爵服，满脸宠溺的看着眼前的莫寒，背后还藏了一束刚摘的娇艳花朵。

“莫莫，你看！花！”

戴萌把藏在背后的花朵拿了出来是一支火红的野玫瑰闻起来甚是芳香。

莫寒开心极了，接过那只野玫瑰踮起脚尖就在戴萌的脸颊上留下了一个吻。她们沐浴着温暖的阳光下嬉戏打闹着，整个幽静的山水之间都是她们欢乐的回音。

当她们感觉有点累时发现前面有一块平坦的巨石，周围郁郁葱葱的树木散发出的茂密绿叶遮挡了很大一部分的阳光，透过层层叠叠的绿障射在地面上少量的光晕，在这里休息最好不过了。

戴萌把外服脱下来放在莫寒的身下让她躺在石面上，发现它竟如棉花般柔软，微风和煦躺在上面好不惬意。

天气这么好，又四处无人好想做点什么。在香甜气息的环绕下，两人伴着热烈的爱意让身体交融在了一起，衣服一件件的褪去，温柔又缠绵。相互轻咬着饱满多汁的红唇。香软的小舌在口腔共舞伴随着爱欲的津液吮吸的忘情。

莫寒撩起轻柔的裙摆，选择了上位，十指相扣趴在戴萌的腿间把那根坚挺包裹在其中上下摆弄，爱的呻吟如同鸟鸣婉转动听融入到这美丽的自然中，等到一束炙热的阳光撒在体内时暖的整个身子都软了下来，躺到戴萌胸前枕在白色丝绸领结上休憩，均匀的呼吸随着戴萌的胸脯起伏着。

自己的身影越来越模糊，最后消失在这美妙的梦境中。戴萌打了一个哆嗦猩红的双眼逐渐变回普通的琥珀色，看着床上睡眠安稳的莫寒不禁觉得能行走在阳光下真是种奢侈的享受。虚空的眼神逐渐在项链上聚焦，抬头看着窗外的玄月信心满满，嘴角上扬着迈步回到莫寒接待自己的房间中去。

第二天，戴萌早早的就来门口给莫寒请安，门一开，莫寒抬头看到戴萌俊朗的脸就回想起来昨晚那个梦幻的春梦，脸上不自觉的浮现出了粉色红晕，目光闪烁刻意不对视。

戴萌上前绅士的半鞠躬低头亲吻莫寒的手背。

“公主殿下满面春风的样子昨晚一定睡的很香甜。”

莫寒神色一僵，戴萌感觉她手指轻微颤抖的样子真想现在就含在嘴里品尝指尖的美味。

昨天第一次见面就梦到和她做情爱之事，这是原始的欲望，还是梦之女神的命运安排莫寒也尚且不太明白。但是可以肯定的是自己好像对这个伯爵越来越感兴趣了。在得到她心头血之前不妨跟她玩玩。眼神不自觉的瞟向戴萌的凸起的下身，不知道现实中做起来怎么样。

4·

正在喝咖啡的莫寒觉得这个夏季来的太早，阳光透过明湛的窗户不断的往里晒着，使屋内的气温逐渐变得闷热，随即她脱了白色厚重的公主服让佣人给自己换了件黑色薄纱抹胸裙，看起来妖冶性感。圆润的香肩，坚挺的沟壑，纤细的长腿，好身材显露无疑。

戴萌从爵服兜里拿出两块血糖放进了盛咖啡的陶瓷杯里慢慢搅拌，眼神却在莫寒身上游走。小勺搅拌的速度极其缓慢又认真。好像自己的手指正在莫寒身体上抚摸着她的每寸肌肤。杯中的褐色咖啡渐渐变为暗红。就像莫寒明知道戴萌在看着自己的身体却不介意她温柔炙热的目光在自己身上停留。

窗外慢慢移动的光线，勺子碰在杯壁的清脆声响， 摆动的沉重钟声，以及两人平稳的呼吸，都变得极其缓慢。连额间滑落的细汗都在滋润着这暧昧的氛围。

莫寒觉得那根勺子像在搅着自己的心随着咖啡的漩涡而思绪飘离，想起了一些奇怪的想法在这样下去说不定俩人会在这圆桌上来一场激烈的对战。 （继续问戴萌问题。然后感觉相见恨晚的感觉。）

“这鬼天气越来越热了呢”

莫寒放下咖啡杯率先打破了这份尴尬。脑袋一歪枕在自己伸开的右臂上趴了下来。发着自己的小牢骚，也不在乎胸前的旖旎是否被戴萌尽收眼底。

“每到快夏季时我们吸血鬼全身冰凉。是个很好的移动冰块。所以有些同袍会去为富人服务当他们的私人空调，闷热的夏天抱着他们睡觉格外量凉爽。”

“是吗？”

莫寒将信将疑的勾起戴萌骨节分明的手指把玩着，果然是凉的，不再是昨天跳舞时的温暖感觉了。

“如殿下不介意，可以来我怀里一试。”

莫寒起身一下子就坐在了戴萌腿上，双臂自然的怀上她的脖子头微微靠在她的肩膀上，那股清爽之气伴随着醉人红酒的信息素，闻进去后整个身心都舒适了下来。

“别动。”

莫寒伸出拇指把戴萌嘴边的一点红色咖啡渍给拭去，伸在戴萌唇边示意她舔掉。

戴萌没想到莫寒这么快就对自己“投怀送抱”，公主是真的在这城堡中太寂寞了嘛，这和昨天天真的她截然不同。

天下没有把白吃的午餐，好像勾引着自己慢慢引入她的圈套。所以她究竟要对自己做什么。但美丽的公主就在自己怀里，来不及细想戴萌把莫寒的玉指含在了嘴里轻轻吮吸。

莫寒躺在戴萌怀里在她丰满的红唇上摩挲着，如同多汁的樱桃让人垂涎三尺。时间仿佛静止了，暧昧的情愫滋生发芽最后破壳而出。眼神对视上的火花一燃就炸，两人在精致的爱神雕塑前激吻。彼此沉重情欲的喘息，双唇久久不愿意分开，只想把对方揉进自己的身体里，如胶似漆的黑色影子重叠在一起难舍难分融为一人。

天花板上雕刻的众神浮雕就这样看着她们跨过种族的禁忌，在他们众目睽睽之下打破世俗的情感，众神震怒议论纷纷对这段感情进行了批判，霎时整个房间天旋地转等莫寒回过神后深叹一口气刚才居然出现了幻觉。

抬头看了看天花板又看了看正在喝咖啡的戴萌几乎用命令的口气对她说道：“晚上来我卧室”。

语气里不容戴萌有一丝反驳，俨然展示出了不同以往的强势凌厉。说完放下咖啡杯起身就往外面的花园里走去

看着莫寒离开的身影，戴萌嘴角不名意味的轻挑抿了一口咖啡随即抬头望向了天花板。她也对这位公主越来越感兴趣了呢。

5 ·

傍晚乌云压下使夜来的很快，山雨欲来地面狂风四起，暗的深沉挡住了天上所有的发光体。

莫寒背对着戴萌枕在她的手臂上怀里还抱着陪伴自己的小熊公仔闭眼轻憩一言不发，戴萌闻着莫寒后颈腺体散发出那若有似无清幽信息素的味道加上身上的体香也一声不吭，虽然不知道怀里的公主在想什么，但这位公主竟然让自己来陪她睡觉，这么没有防备之心嘛？对她来说这比之前有趣极了。真是当吸血鬼是可以驯服的狼人嘛？要为自己的天真付出代价。

戴萌看着莫寒鲜红的血液在白皙的皮肤下流动，内心蠢蠢欲动。左手不自觉的摸向她胸前的项链，慢慢亮起了锋利的獠牙。而莫寒把藏在玩偶体内洗礼过圣水的银器匕首攥的生紧，不得虎穴焉得虎子，以自己为诱饵的美人计。成功往往就离危险一步之遥，打算就在今晚将戴萌一击毙命。

手中的刀鞘已经抽出半截，锋利的獠牙已然对准大动脉，殊死搏斗就在一瞬间。

在这千钧一发之际窗外一道紫色强光闪过，几声震耳欲聋的雷声紧随其后，瞬间电闪雷鸣暴雨倾盆豆大的雨珠拍打在玻璃窗上霹雳巴拉的犹如地狱中的冤魂不断的大力敲门没有任何喘息的机会。

莫寒被这突如其来的恶劣天气吓的一哆嗦下意识的扭过身子往戴萌怀里靠，转身的过程中不小心使小熊掉在了床下。想再转身时却发现被戴萌抱的很紧，用手揉着自己后脑勺的秀发那魅惑的声音又在耳边响起

“别怕，有我在。”

她是哪位神明下凡吗？她是自己日思夜想的白马王子吗？那为什么她能使自己的心泛起层层涟漪？明明要杀你你为什么还要保护我 ？

戴萌也不清楚，就是一个潜意识的行为，对于这种极端的暴风雨天气她见如家常，反倒是那些晴朗的好天气她却难得一见。本来獠牙早就准备刺穿莫寒的动脉了，却被刚才她因为害怕而紧闭双眼瑟瑟发抖的往自己怀里钻的感觉那种从来没有过的依赖感，打心里想去保护她。原来自己活了几百年也是一个可以被人接纳需要之人。

不知莫寒埋在戴萌怀里躺了多久，直到耳边的的风雨声逐渐变成淅淅沥沥的小雨后才抬起了头。看她在黑夜里如星光一般闪耀的眼眸，看着自己，就像那天梦里耀眼的阳光。

“你知道吗戴萌，我曾做过一个梦，我们两个人在风和日丽的树荫下亲吻。”

“在阳光下那一定很美好吧。”

唇红齿白，肌肤如月，躺在床上散着发的戴萌比白天经常绑着低马尾穿伯爵服装的她看起来多了几分柔媚。

“确实，但那终究是梦……”莫寒话说了一半伸手抚摸在戴萌精致的下颚线上

戴萌被摸的心痒痒半起身把莫寒压在了身下，邪魅的眼神盯着莫寒粉润的嘴唇。

“那公主殿下现在可否一试？”

“不了，我困了。”

莫寒言不由衷的眨眨眼，避开戴萌炙热的视线，双手轻轻推搡着她的身体，这般窘迫心脏狂跳如鼓。

“是吗？我还想听殿下在梦中的美妙呻吟呢。”

戴萌又压下了半个身位，俩人挺翘的鼻尖几乎就要挨在一起，彼此轻微的呼吸都能感受得到。

“你！你怎么知道？”

莫寒的语气里充满了诧异，太近了她知道自己已经脸红了。她以为这个春梦只有自己知道，没想到戴萌居然能去窥探她的梦境。真想找个地缝钻进去。

“别误会这说明我们心有灵犀。殿下这么多年别憋坏了。”

“戴萌你可正在欺君犯上，你……”

没想到戴萌一根食指伸过来指腹压在莫寒的唇间，打断了她的发言。

“我不犯上，只上你。是你让我几百年虚度的生命有了意义。”

微凉的双唇触碰在一起擦出轻柔的火花，舌尖冲出齿关扫过坚硬的围城去探索对方内在的柔软，唇齿相依慢慢攻占口腔内的每一寸，舌头在里面纵情的翻搅掀起层层浪花。鼻尖轻触呼吸交替，莫寒闭上双眼静静享受这种美好过程，只觉得肺部的空气给予不了自己被戴萌牢牢吻的结实。脸颊早已飞上了红晕不知是呼吸困难还是心跳如麻。双臂下意识的紧拥戴萌身体内心是渴望与她发生更为亲密的关系。

“唔……”

这个吻甚是缠绵，莫寒被吻到微肿的嘴唇上全是戴萌的味道，依旧不放开，双手慢慢握住腰上手臂十指相扣起来，举在头顶。直到看见莫寒湿漉漉的眼睛眼眶泛红噙泪的楚楚可怜模样，戴萌才算放过。毕竟她是吸血鬼不需要怎么换气。

小巧的耳垂，迷人的锁骨，粉嫩的腺体都被戴萌含在嘴里舔舐，alpha认定的omega占有欲猛增在优美的颈间戳吻，留下数片红痕。像是对待一件精美易碎品那般小心翼翼温柔至极。

莫寒全身的情欲被挑逗起，眼里一片氤氲，终于不在矜持，放下自己高贵的身段，尊崇自己的内心解开衣襟，让戴萌去吮吸自己胸前的两点嫣红。双方信息素都缠绕在一起，整个房间都是情欲的味道，窗外的雨滴在窗户的配合下跳着浪漫的圆舞曲。

好像这般恐怖的暴雨之夜也不再感到害怕了。又一道闪电穿过云层把俩人交合的影子放大了数倍透过烛台投射在墙壁上，身体挨的非常亲密。

戴萌腿间的坚挺直直顶着莫寒欲望的入口，那里已经汁水泛滥等待着被填满。硬物前端一个挺腰挤进紧窄湿滑的穴口时明显感觉莫寒身体浑身颤抖努力的容纳自己的性器。叫出喉的欲望通过唇齿传到戴萌的口腔里消失殆尽。

窗外的闪光不是打在树梢而是打在自己的腰间把快感刺向脊髓蔓延到身体的四肢百骸。莫寒眼神发虚仿佛又想到了那个梦，只不过位置颠倒了而已。美好的感觉都是一样的。

“哈啊…戴…戴萌…”

“莫寒我要向国王提亲，让你做我的新娘。”

“父亲会答应吗？”

“你答应吗？”

我答应吗......

6·

雨过天晴后光感甚是刺眼，莫寒从梦中醒来发现两人赤裸相拥着，想挪动一下身子却感觉浑身酸痛，嗓子还有些暗哑。抬眼看到戴萌早已醒来微笑的精准弧度宛如一座精美雕像一动不动的盯着自己。没等莫寒反应过来戴萌就在她额头上给了她一个早安吻。

“昨天又梦到什么了一直再喊我名字，难道昨晚喊的还不够多吗？”

莫寒翻个白眼心里吐槽着无聊的内涵笑话表面却笑了起来。原来提亲那是梦啊，最近虚幻与现实有点分不清了呢。

此后几天她们情愫速升，越做越爱。而且人类和吸血鬼之间有生殖隔离不用担心后续问题。月圆之夜到来的纵欲。不仅在华丽舒适的天鹅绒床上，还在漫天星辰下的阳台上，有时冰冷平坦的餐桌前都是她们欢爱的场地，变幻多姿。

一次又一次的翻云覆雨，喘息，低吟，揣测，试探。随后一声长叹万籁俱寂。

今天晚上就是月圆之夜，据说那时吸血鬼的力量会大幅度的增强。不如在白天的时候就诱骗她到太阳底下到时候趁她被曝晒虚弱无力之时一刀毙命。莫寒边把小熊体内的匕首掏出来边拿出匕带牢牢绑在自己的大腿处，放下齐到脚踝的长裙一切看起来都是那么的完美。

仔细检查一番后和拉着戴萌的手一同去花园里散步，火红的郁金香开的甚是娇艳，尤其在前几日暴雨的摧残下芳香依旧。赤红的花瓣和戴萌的红唇比美看花了莫寒的眼睛。穿过花园来到城堡外的小溪旁，这里的景色和梦中的格外相似。仆人在一处茂密的树荫下撑好了餐垫放下盛满食物的篮子后在莫寒的示意下返回了城堡。

莫寒跪坐在垫子上用力的吸了一口这里的空气，大自然的清新味道真好闻让人心旷神怡，

“我想跳舞。”

她拉着戴萌的手就跑向了无树叶遮蔽的柔软草地上，跳起了见面时的舞步，溪水为伴，鸟鸣为乐两人在刺眼的阳光下翩翩起舞。

跳了没多久戴萌就面色发虚，头晕的不行想停下来休息，奈何莫寒还扯着她的手跳。

“殿下我们休息会儿吧，我在阳光下晒太久了体力有点不支。”

“那做爱呢？”

“额......做爱可以”

一提这事戴萌一下子就恢复了精力，迅速躺在垫子上身下的玩意儿立马抬起了头热情的邀请莫寒坐上来。

莫寒看了看戴萌紫红的坚挺又看看了她渴望的脸庞，内心五味陈杂，暗暗下了决定，那就做最后一次吧，就当留个美好回忆。为了这一天她特意穿上了和梦中一样的裙子，提起裙摆慢慢的把那根炙热吞纳了进去，一言不发的进行着活塞运动，身边的拂过的风都拽不住莫寒缄默的情绪，少了和树枝上咕啾的鸟鸣和声，身下的交合水声倒是和溪中的潺潺流水一应一和。

莫寒不给戴萌一点喘息的机会每一下都深深坐到底又迅速抬起来，如此反复。顶上的枝叶沙沙作响也盖不住树下两位激烈的喘息。

戴萌轻皱眉头感觉今天的莫寒都不笑了，每一下却又做的极其用力她在强忍着什么？

“哈...殿下你今天怎么了？”

莫寒看着戴萌疑惑的眼睛没有回答她的问题，直到快感袭来下身紧缩把巨根里的精华都包含在内时才从鼻腔中发出一声若有似无的呻吟。滚烫的身体翕动着嘴唇虚焦的眼神，弓起的上半身僵在那里看着满眼放空的绿色逐渐瘫软在戴萌身前。趴在她的颈间深呼吸。

戴萌觉得今天的莫寒比较反常有点不知所措，只好用手去抚慰她的柔软秀发。

“你觉得我们现在是什么关系？”

做完后冷不丁的一句话更是让戴萌摸不着头脑。

“殿下想和我发展成什么关系？”

“你不打算对我负责吗？”

“你愿意做我的吸血鬼新娘吗？”

“戴萌。”

“怎么？”

“我喜欢过你”

莫寒的语气冷到了冰点没等戴萌回答，就以迅雷不及掩耳之速从腿边抽出了那把匕首直直的刺向了戴萌的心脏，没有一丝犹豫，看戴萌的眼神仿佛就是具死尸。

锋利的刀尖直直的插了进去，让莫寒感到意外的是戴萌居然没有做任何阻挡，按照她的实力不应该会乖乖束手就擒。但事实就是这样发生了。

戴萌瞪大了双眼不可思议的看着身上的莫寒对她做出了这样极端的行为甚是不解，她只觉得自己的五脏六腑即将要爆炸，不想死不瞑目。坚持着最后一口气问莫寒为什么要这么做。

“你...为什么..."

每说一个字那把匕首的灼热之力揪扯着全身的神经，疼痛无比。

莫寒呆呆的看着戴萌捂住自己胸口无比痛苦的表情不禁在内心问自己是不是真的做错了。这一切好像来的太过于轻易，难道她是真的爱上自己了嘛所以心甘情愿？

“你傻吗？你为什么不反抗？为什么不还手？因为我想变成吸血鬼获得永生，这样容貌才能青春永驻，所以在最开始我就设下了陷进引诱你前来不惜以自己为代价让你放松戒备，对不起没想到来的这么快。”

“我是不会流血的。那些传说不可信，但是我确实会死。被十字架刺进去的躯体将封印住我的灵魂永世不得超生，再见了莫寒，很高兴认识你。让我对时间有了概念，对生活有了意义。对不起。”

吸血鬼没有眼泪可流。戴萌苍白脸色上眼神逐渐变得暗淡，直至死时盯着莫寒直到整个瞳孔化为灰色没有了一点光彩。

“笨蛋该说对不起的是我，你说什么对不起啊。”

莫寒看着戴萌渐渐死去的过程充满了内疚不仅没有得到永生还失去喜欢的人内心哀伤至极。垂下的眼帘，晶莹的泪珠从泛红的眼角无声的滑落，滴在空中随风带走。路过的鸟群都发出了无声的悲鸣。

摸着戴萌已经冰凉的身体，血红色的双唇也变的暗沉，指尖划过再也没有了温度，仿佛变成一具真实的雕塑整个身形拥有着阔利的线条。形成反差的是莫寒温热的手掌，轻轻抚过戴萌的脸才让她闭上了双眼。临死前的那个眼神莫寒会愧疚一辈子。

7·

“精彩，精彩！”

身后冷不丁的响起了鼓掌的声音，还夹杂着几分嗤笑。

“原来公主是想喝我的心头血得到永生的容貌，你早说啊我今晚就可以趁着月圆之夜给你做初拥仪式让你一辈子臣服在我身下，这难道不是一个两全其美的办法吗？”

戴萌从一旁督促出现踱步慢慢靠近莫寒，嘴角上扬的弧度依旧精致，眼神却格外的陌生。

“刚才的剧情真是闻者伤心，听者流泪呢，好一个为爱牺牲生离死别的戏码。莫寒我这里也有一个传说夺取你胸前的红宝石项链再蚕食掉你的鲜血我就能脱离那永无的黑暗变成有血有肉有灵魂的人类！”

莫寒还尚未从悲伤中抽离就陷入了迎面而来的惊愕中。看着眼前充满杀气的变为猩红色眼眸的戴萌如临大敌。

“你是谁？”

“我是戴萌啊。”

“那她又是谁。”

“哼，那只不过是我幻化出来的一个假象罢了，不然我怎么能知道你到底在谋划什么呢？”

戴萌袖子一挥，一缕青烟散后地上僵硬的尸体瞬间变成了一个身长半尺的木偶人。

莫寒一看戴萌竟然弄了障眼法来欺骗自己的感情内心暗叫不好，转身抽出匕首就刺向身后戴萌的心间，沾了圣水的银器戴萌也要忌惮三分但她锋锐的指甲时刻准备着抢夺那枚项链，电光火石之间两人都负了伤，指甲划伤了莫寒的脖子，刀尖上沾有戴萌的血液。但都伤及不深，但却互相挑战了对方的心里防线。

戴萌用拇指沾了一点颈间流出来的红色液体，放在嘴里吮吸，眼中的血瞳半眯着紧紧盯莫寒  
倏地伸出修长的左臂一下子卡住莫寒的脖子把她拽到了身前，右手直接抓住了她拿武器的手腕，把匕首打倒在地。语气冰冷早已不再温柔。

“游戏，该结束了。”

戴萌力道很大，掐的莫寒满脸通红喘不上气挣扎的生理泪水被逼出眼眶，即使如此莫寒翕动着嘴唇对着眼前的共枕人艰难的说了句话。

“你...到底有没有...喜欢过我？”

戴萌面无表情，把脸慢慢凑近了莫寒看着她满眼泛泪的眼睛犹如让人怜爱的小兔子，望了眼万里无云湛蓝的天空深叹一口气。

“为什么要跟没有心的吸血鬼谈感情？愚蠢的人类。”

长痛不如短痛，在她临死之前不能给她任何的期待，不然她会带着那份执着在地狱等自己归来。

戴萌尖锐的獠牙早已对准莫寒白皙皮肤下的青筋血脉，血盆大口张开莫寒绝望不甘的闭上了双眼留下两行泪痕，她不怪戴萌不然刚才自己也不会杀了那个木偶人，只是为这段感情感觉遗憾罢了，有些人明明相爱却不能冲破世俗，爱过恨过，最后终究是要放下。

就在戴萌将要刺穿莫寒大动脉之时，一阵比太阳还耀眼的红色光芒遮挡住了全部视线。她们感觉周围的整个空间都在压缩变形，地面摇摇晃晃巨大的压力使她们头晕眼花眼前犹如缤纷的万花镜把花草树木都融合在一起旋转。等到慢慢站住了脚跟视线也逐渐清晰时太阳已经从地平线消失，一轮圆月正在慢慢升起。两人互着看对方说不上来哪里的不对劲儿。待意识完全清醒时双双错愕，自己站在了自己的对面。

我又是谁？谁又是我？

8.

“莫寒“颈间的宝石项链自动脱落下来掉在了草地上，俯身捡起发现宝石已经暗淡无光上面有两滴干涸的血滴，是两人流出的血液无意间共同飞溅在这个古老的项链上产生了巨大的效应，才使她俩灵魂互换，互相成为了对方。

“戴萌”气急败坏的把“莫寒”拎了起来。

“我是要我的脸永葆青春不是你的脸！”

“怎么我不够帅吗？”

“你信不信我现在就能把你杀死。”

莫寒对这样的改变感到有些气急败坏，她的最大心愿是自己的脸永葆青春，而不是顶着别人的脸活永生。

“我信，但是莫寒你要知道我们只是灵魂互换了而已，没人会去透过表相看你的内心。在别人看来你还是你，你难道要杀死你自己吗？然后告诉大家你才是真正的莫寒？”

这件事对戴萌来说是欣喜的，她知道皮相皆是虚无，能成为一名人类实属不易，只不过从没想过竟然是这种失传的巫术成全了她。

冷静下来的莫寒仔细想着戴萌刚才的那番话，这世界真是充满了离奇，对方已然是不能杀死，以后就是对方代替自己的身份去活下去，如果贸然杀死，那么“自己”也将不复存在。看似完美的结局，变成别人的滋味实在不好受。这真是个简单又复杂的问题啊。

“那我们得形成一个契约帮对方永远保守这个秘密。不然就要下地狱受最重的无生诅咒。”

“哇，莫寒你要不要这么狠啊，人类果然是最狠毒最狡猾又最愚蠢的种族。”

“何必骂自己呢，记住你现在才是真正的人类。这个条件你答应不答应？”

“答应我答应行了吧。”

“这还差不多，还有以后我还是住在自己的城堡里休想赶我走。”

“随你我无所谓，你这地方可比我那不见天日的古堡强多了。那我也有个要求，我要上位。”

“戴萌你觉得你现在有资格说这样的话吗？”

莫寒眯了下双眼一下子就把瘦弱的戴萌扑倒在地。她体验到了力量和体格上压制的爽感。

“我也很想听你在我身下情动的娇喘呢。”

莫寒压在身上慢慢的逼近，戴萌很清晰的听到了自己由内而外的心跳声，是那么的有活力，连带着小脸都变成了可爱的粉色红晕，这反应太有趣了。害羞的眼神都充满了闪烁躲藏。

“你真的爱脸红，怎么你一扑过来我就脸红了。”

“现在这副人类身体的主人是你，这是你内心的真实反应所以休想耍赖。是不是很有趣，亲爱的公主殿下，我硬了呢。”

“哎呀忘了告诉你，外面月圆之夜的传说都太夸张了，每到这个时候其实就是吸血鬼发情期的到来，我的身体可是很猛的，不如今晚就以天为被，以地为床，山川卷帘,星月同榻，所以伯爵大人求轻点哦。人家可是OMEGA。”

戴萌一副娇柔做作的媚态样子在莫寒眼里甚是可爱。看着身下自己的脸终究是有些奇怪的感觉，但是这种奇异感觉会随着时间的流逝而习惯的。

俩人对新身份适应的迅速。头顶月色皎洁，佳人拥怀在侧，呻吟的靡靡之音，回荡在林间各处。静寂的夜晚除了浓烈的喘息此外无声无息，夜风吹过都不敢发出呼呼的声音，大概也就几只蛐蛐会不适宜的乱叫罢了。就算得到永生又如何，就算变成人类又如何，她们经历了此事后在星月的见证下，应该也会明白时间是有限的，爱才是永恒的。

END


End file.
